They All Fall Down
by mandabear444
Summary: Fang, Max, and Iggy attemp to track down the expiriments from New York. However, they almost immeaditaly run into trouble that threatens their very lives.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Maximum Ride.

They All Fall Down

Max's POV

I was flying with Fang and Iggy. We decided that this particular 'mission', I guess you could call it that, might be too dangerous for Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel. Now isn't the time to take risks, so we had them stay with my mom, Valencia Martinez.

Of course, I was still worried since the last time I didn't let Angel tag along; she was almost smashed by a submarine. Happy times.

Anyway, the voice told me that some of the experiments we released back in New York were still about. Fang, Iggy and I needed to find them, so we could either get them to join us or get them to leave us. We didn't know what was coming. We didn't know if they were bad, good, not to mention what kind of experiments they are. Maybe there might be another bird kid out there. Who knows?

"It's getting dark," said Fang, "Maybe we should land somewhere?"

"Alright" I said, angling my wings to start the decent. "Iggy, we're landing," I told him.

"Sure thing," Iggy said brightly.

We landed in an empty park, with plenty of trees for cover. It was summer, so we weren't cold at all. Fang sat at a picnic table under a huge oak tree, pulling out his laptop and turning it on. Iggy felt his way to the big blue slide on the playground a couple of yards away and laid down on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously to Fang.

"Just checking my blog," he said.

"Oh," I said, sitting next to him. I tried to catch him typing his password, but only got a few letters out of it. I read over his shoulder, laughing at some of the silly comments and funny usernames. Iggy probably had fallen asleep by then, since he hadn't said anything.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and I turned quickly. I didn't see anything, but apparently Fang did. He jumped up and quickly walked in the direction of the noise, pulling out his wings as he walked.

I ran over to wake up Iggy so we could follow. We caught up with Fang only to see him staring at the ground, his huge black wings hard to see in the night.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Fang pointed to the ground and I realized that there were footprints; bare feet that had walked through the soft earth and grass. The tracks showed that a person had walked up behind us, and then retreated, back to this place. The curious thing was that they suddenly cut off, as if the person had disappeared. At the time, we didn't know that that there was a pair of yellow eyes, watching us from the treetops.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Don't expect any fax in this, cause Fang going to be dead by the, I don't know, third chapter? Maybe. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Maximum Ride. Shocking.

Chapter 2

Fang shook his head and said, "I think we're being followed."

Iggy frowned, his sightless eyes cast downward. "That can't be, I would have heard someone. I haven't heard anything unusual."

"We need to figure out who's following us and why" I said, crossing my arms. My thoughts were racing. Despite everything, I didn't have that much experience with stalkers. "Let's get out of here," I said. They nodded and we took to the air.

I felt a lot safer up in the air, but the black sky on a moonless night made the sky seem like a void. That moment, I didn't realize that flying in the sky lost us the cover and protection the trees in the park had offered us.

Before I could say or do anything, there was a ghostly laugh from down below us. A small spark of light flashed, briefly illuminating a figure. Even with my incredible eyesight, I couldn't catch what the person looked like.

Then all hell broke loose. A giant column of fire erupted and shot toward us. I screamed and fell back mid-air. The sudden heat made breathing impossible.

"Fang! Iggy!" I yelled. There was a choked reply-Fang. He was above me. "Iggy!" I repeated. Seconds later there was another column of fire, and another, and another. 3. One for each of us.

Fang and I swerved out of the way of the great destructive fire. I twisted, my eyes searching frantically for Iggy. Looks like he had been able to dodge as well. I flew over to him. "Iggy are you-" Another column burst forth, its goal simply to kill us. I was far away enough from it that the heated air around the fire caused an updraft and forced me even higher into the sky. But Iggy, his eyes weren't able to tell him to dodge. It had been a miracle that he'd missed the first two waves.

He felt the heat of it first. He flapped his great wings, but it was too late. Iggy gasped as it made contact with this right wing. The fire ate up his wing, blackening his beautiful feathers, and if I didn't do anything, continue to burn him to death.

But I did do something. With the incredible speed only I could reach I grabbed him and dived toward the fishing pond on the other side of the park. The wind rushing by partially choked the flame out. We slammed into the water and it hurt so much. I resurfaced, dragging Iggy with me, his wing blackened and raw.

Fang finally caught up with us, pure panic on his face, while the scent of burned feathers and flesh seared in his nose. "Max! Iggy!" he called, approaching the edge of the water.

I gasped weakly and slowly started swimming toward the edge, pulling Iggy along. He thrashed in pain, moaning, with tears streaming down his face. "Just bear it," I said softly. Fang reached out and carefully pulled Iggy out of the water, fighting to keep him as still as possible. The fire was completely dead, but I feared for Iggy.

The voice rang in my head; _He'll never fly again. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No, I'm really going to kill Fang. Unless.....**


End file.
